


When You're Far Away (This Is What I'm Doing Without You)

by myblueworld



Series: Those Little Things [13]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: Written based on a Tumblr request, with these prompts:(1) What is their favorite feature of their partner’s?(2) What do they do when they’re away from each other?(3) One headcanon about this OTP that mends it





	

* * *

**(1)**

 

“What did you do with your hair?” Silva asks when he picks up his phone.

“Well, hello. I’m fine, Silva. Thanks for asking.” Villa says as he throws himself on the couch. Silva snorts.

“Villa. Seriously. What do you think you're doing with that hairband on your head?”

Villa moves the phone to his right ear. “Why? You don’t like it?” He asks back.

“No,” Silva’s answer is quick and sharp. Villa frowns. He lays on the couch, pressing the phone closer to his ear.

“Villa, your hair is not even that long to have a legit reason for a hairband,” David says.

Villa’s hand flies to his hair, pulling it a little. “You never like whatever I do to my hair," he says and sighs dramatically.

“I was fine with that spike thing.”

Villa laughs. “Oh, gosh! That was like…way a long time ago, Silva.”

“Yeah. Well, at least you still have your hair.” Silva says.

“So, what do you want me to do with my hair, then?”

Villa can hear a faint humming sound, like Silva is thinking about it. The next thing that he hears is a sigh.

“Okay. You can do whatever you want with your hair.”

“Aww… Thank you, I know that you'd still love me no matter wh-”

“But,” Silva cuts before Villa can say anything more. “Just…keep your facial hair the way it is now, okay?”

Villa’s eyes widened for a second before he bursts out into laughter.

“I know it! I know that it’s what you like the most about me!” he says once his laughter subsides. He can mentally picture how Silva’s cheeks must be blushing now.

“Shut up, Villa. Now tell me, what’s up? What makes you call me?”

“Oh, yeah…” Villa sits up. He rubs the back of his neck. “I need to ask you something.”

“Hm?”

Suddenly a rush of embarrassment hits Villa. “Well…” he says, not really sure how to ask the question.

“Villa,” Silva’s tone is a softer one now. “What is it?”

Villa takes a deep breath and lets it out in a puff.

“This is not important, really. But I’m just wondering, what’s the name of the shampoo that you’re using?”

Once he finished saying the last word, Villa can feel a rush of heat on his ears. For a while, there’s no sound coming from the other end of the line. And it only makes Villa’s become even more nervous.

“What?” Silva finally says something. He sounds perplexed, like he doesn’t really understand Villa’s question. Which is _ridiculous_. He just asked the brand of the shampoo that he’s using, not some sort of rocket science.

“Your shampoo… What…”

Villa hasn’t even finished yet when Silva laughs. He laughs and laughs and it makes Villa’s heart flutters because it’s Silva, _his Silva_. But at the same time it also makes Villa even more embarrassed because come to think about it, it is indeed such a _stupid_ question.

“You want to know what shampoo that I am using? Why? You’re going to use it too?” Silva asks in amusement.

"I just like the smell, okay?”

Villa’s not really answering the question, he knows. But seriously, he can’t say that he likes the smell because it’s the smell of _Silva’s hair_. He just can’t. He can’t explain that for him, one of the best things in this world is having Silva lays his head on his lap, while he runs his finger between that soft strands and inhaling the scent from Silva’s hair. The scent that always makes him think of a place that truly  feels like home, of all the good things in life that he loves.

How could he possibly explain it to Silva?

Okay, maybe he could. He’s just too embarrassed to do so.

“Oh, I’m flattered that you miss me that much…” Silva teases. Villa’s sure that Silva is having that smug smirk on his lips.

“Are you going to tell me the name or no?” Villa tries to sound annoyed but not sure if he’s really successful in doing it.

“Okay, okay…” Silva says, and then tells the brand of the shampoo.

*******

Villa finds the shampoo in one of the CVS store not far from his apartment. He flips the cap opened, and smells it. Unconsciously smiling, he feels like he is a little bit closer to something called home.

 

* * *

 

 

**(2)**

 

Villa puts the ball on the ground, and kicks it as hard as he can. The ball flies to the back of the net, and bounce a few times before rolling on the ground. While the ball is still rolling, he takes another ball, puts and kicks it just like he did. Just like what he’s been doing for the last ten minutes.

“You really miss him, don’t you?”

Villa glances at Frank, who stands a little behind him. A little knowing smile is on his lips.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Villa answers without looking at Frank, fully focusing his eyes on the ball before kicking it against the wall.

“You do. You do know.”

Villa says nothing.

“Why don’t you call him?” Frank

Villa freezes. Still not looking at Frank, he shakes his head.

“He’s probably out or something. Celebrating the win with his teammates.”

 _With **that guy** ,_ Villa quietly adds. With that guy who dares to put his arms around Silva and smiles at him like Silva is the most beautiful thing on earth. While Villa is here cursing the ocean that keeps him away, too far away from Silva.

He kicks another ball.

Frank clasps his shoulder. “Probably. And probably while he is out, he is thinking about you.”

Villa stays silent. Too afraid to hope that what Frank said is true.

“It’s hard when you’re far away, huh?”

What a stupid question.

Because it is. It is hard. It is hard just to see Silva on papers, on the screen, and not really see him that makes him able to touch him.

Frank pats his shoulder, and leaves him alone.

Villa kicks another ball. And another one.

After about half an hour, he tells himself that it’s enough. He makes his way to the locker room, thinking of having some wine once he gets back to his flat.

He pulls out his bag, and checks his phone.

A message is waiting for him in his inbox.

 _I wish you were here, Guaje. I miss you._  

* * *

 

**(3)**

 

“Hey, Boss. Got a minute?”

Patrick Vieira lifts up his head and looks at Villa who is standing by the door to his office. Villa gives a polite, nervous smile.

“Sure,” Vieira gestures to the chair in front of his table.

Villa murmurs something that sounds like a thank you. He makes his way to the chair, and takes a seat.

“So,” Vieira folds his arms on the table, fingers intertwining each other. “What’s up?”

Villa rubs the back of his neck, looking hesitant.

“Well… I was just thinking…” he pauses, as if he’s not sure on what to say next.

Vieira nods a little, signalling Villa to continue.

“Lampard was on loan with City for a season before, right? I mean…in Manchester…”

“Uh huh…” Vieira nods again.

Villa takes a deep breath before he continues. “So, you know… I was just…wondering… I mean.. Well… How does it work? That loan thing, I mean?”

Vieira’s brows raise a little. But he’s not actually surprised.

“Why? You want us to loan you to City?”

In a second Villa’s face turn into a brighter shade of red.

“No. I mean.. Well… It’s not exactly like that… But… You know…” Villa stumbles on his own words.. He looks lost and embarrassed and nervous at the same time, Vieira has to hold himself from smiling. He raises his hand a little to stop Villa.

“Villa…”

Villa stops, staring at Villa with something that almost looks like pleading in his eyes.

Vieira gives him a reassuring smile.

“It’s something that can be arranged. Let me make some phone calls now, and I’ll let you know about it at the end of the day, okay?”

His lips parted a little, Villa’s looks too stunned to say anything. Vieira lets out a small laugh.

“I won’t promise you anything. But I will do what I can do. How about that?”

Villa blinks, and nods. It’s amazing to see how his face suddenly brightens up along with the light in his eyes.

“Oh, thank you, Vieira. I… Thank you so much. I really appreciate it.”

Vieira waves his hand dismissively.

“Now, off you go and let me do the phone calls, okay?”

Vieira watches Villa’s back until he disappears. He smiles and shakes his head a little. Resting his back against his chair, he picks up his phone, and starts scrolling up the contact number.

Of course, it’s something that can be arranged.

Vieira can’t wait to see what the media will write in the next week as their headline.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [And Would You Dare to Say, "Let's Do the Same as They"?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559025) by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70)




End file.
